


Chrysalisday

by tofadeawayagain



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Festivals, Fluff and Humor, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofadeawayagain/pseuds/tofadeawayagain
Summary: Our favorite band of resistance fighters has gathered in Ha'rar for the Chrysalisday celebration. Gurjin sees icicles for the first time and Brea is very concerned about hot cocoa. Fluff/friend antics, festivity and celebration.
Relationships: Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Chrysalisday

“Brea? Why do all the buildings have those spikes on them? I mean, they’re pretty, but they’re a bit… well, just a bit sharp-looking. Lethal. D’you know what I mean?” Gurjin squinted up at the eaves of the houses lining the main thoroughfare in Ha’rar. Were the glittering daggers some kind of security measure? He’d heard that Vaprans were protective of their possessions, but surely they wouldn’t drop sparkly knives on anyone who happened to walk by…

“Spikes? What spikes? Where are you talking about?” Brea turned away from the vendor she’d been purchasing hot cocoa from, distracted as she tied her purse closed.

“What spikes?” Gurjin repeated, incredulous. They were a little hard to miss, weren’t they? He pointed at one nearby, which was nearly as tall as he was and glinting dangerously in the lamp lights. “Extremely pointy. Potentially deadly. Hanging literally everywhere. You know – those.”

“Oh, the icicles?” Brea was still distracted, seeming much more concerned about how she was going to carry eight cups of cocoa all on her own than she was about potential stabbings from above. “Don’t be ridiculous, they aren’t deadly. They’re just frozen water, Gurjin.”

“ _Just_ frozen water, Princess? That would impale someone if it fell on them!”

Brea scoffed and rolled her eyes, ignoring him. She turned in a circle, rapidly searching the crowds. “Do you see Deet? I told them all to stay nearby,” she said, scowling and standing on tiptoe.

Gurjin, who towered over the rest of the Gelfling in the street, pulled his attention away from the murder ice. After a moment, he found them. “They’re down on the corner. Kylan’s playing with the other minstrels and Hup appears to be dancing.” He frowned. “Also, Amri is making eyes at my sister.”

Brea began stacking cups of cocoa. “That’s nothing new,” she said, matter-of-fact. “They’ve been dancing around each other all afternoon. They’re almost as bad as Rian and Deet, honestly.” She shoved four cups at him. “Take these.”

Gurjin imitated Brea’s rapid, rambling speech. “‘Would you please help me carry these, Gurjin? That would be ever so kind.’” He accepted the cups, smiling wryly down at her. “‘Oh, sure Brea, I’d love to help. Thanks for asking me so politely. What wonderful manners you have.’” Brea walked away with the rest of the drinks, her nose in the air. Gurjin followed with a deep, booming laugh that made her huff in annoyance. “So, Princess, where do we get lanterns for this Chrysalisday business?”

Brea paused in the middle of the street. “You know… I don’t know.”

Gurjin felt as if he spent far too much time repeating himself around her. “You don’t know? It’s your holiday, but you don’t know?”

“They’re always just there for us,” she said, holding her head high. “I don’t know where to buy them.”

Gurjin laughed again, then started walking down the street to join their friends. “Come on then, Princess. Let’s figure out where the peasants can get some lanterns.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for Winter Thra-a-Thon 2020's fanfiction contest. I had a lot of fun writing it - hope you enjoy this festive little winter drabble!


End file.
